User talk:Jet'ika
Admin Hi! I got your message on my talk page... I'm really glad you're interested in reviving this wiki! I just gave you admin rights here. As an admin, you'll be responsible for welcoming new people when they come to the site... So don't forget to use Template:Welcome every time a new contributor makes an edit. Let me know if you have any questions! I'm looking forward to seeing you make this wiki amazing. -- Danny (talk) 21:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Beta Comic Template So it's nothing fancy, as I have no formal programming training, but I did put together a little beta template. "Template:BetaComics." It's fairly self-explanatory, but if you'd like to see it in action, I applied it to Hard Boiled #1. Aside from the infobox however, I wrote out all of the other fields manually, but that can be fixed. I do not own a copy of Hard Boiled #1, nor any DHC, so I didn't put down anymore than basic information. But it's functional, at least until this site gets a better handle on what its capabilities are and how it wants to accomplish things. At any rate, it's not complicated, which means it's easy to change. Also, I recommend you take a look at the naming conventions for some other comics wikis if you haven't already, the DCDP's is here. As this is your wiki, you can use whatever naming conventions you want, but you'll see how much trouble it's given us, and if I were you I'd give it some thought. Sincerely, :Billy 13:47, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Jet'ika My name's Nathan, and I'm a Wikia Entertainment Helper and a Marvel and DC Database Admin. I made a new draft for your mainpage here, since it'll need to utilize the ad tags for the new skin. It does not have to be the final draft, and you guys can add things or remove things all you want of course. However, it's best to keep in mind that the two-column style has to stay in order to accommodate the upcoming ads. Let me know what you think, and if you think we could install it in the main page. I left this same message for Billy as well. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Which skin and browser are you using? I can see A-Z in XP and Vista on Firefox and IE7 when the window is maximized. Is there another way you'd prefer to have those links? Would you like it more like Marvel Database, centered and on two lines? :Glad you like it. I'm here to help! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:13, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and I have a lot of experience with the Marvel and DC wikis and their templates, but I don't read a lot of dark horse stuff. So if you ever see something on the other sites that you don't have here, I'd be happy to help install any of those features. I feel like the comic wikis should be one big happy family anyway. ::I kinda really started to dig in over at The Image Comics Wiki, and asked the only admin over there if it was ok if I came on as one as well. So that's the wiki where I'm trying out new template functions to see how well they work before implementing them at Marvel and DC. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:23, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking you could start with the Character Template and the Comic Template, (here and here are the actual templates). Obviously, I don't want to impose anything on you guys that you don't want to happen, but I really believe in these templates and their usage. They've been around for quite awhile now and have really developed some cool features. I'll install them here temporarily, and you can play with them when you get time. Here are two examples of how they work: Hellboy: Weird Tales Vol 1 1 and Hellboy. :::Let me know what you think about adopting these into the rest of the site. I have a robot that would be able to go through and transfer all the other pages to the new templates if that's what you decided to do. (I think). :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:16, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi again, I updated the logo to say Dark Horse Database instead of Dark Horse Comics. Hope you don't mind. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Marvel, DC and Image kinda do it a little different when it comes to series, so I'll have to develop something that will look like theirs, but incorporate all that awesome info on yours. (I changed the character part of Star Wars: Legacy, BTW). Here's an example of the way Marvel does it, which doesn't have any spots for talking about what characters are in the series, or what the series is about overall. It seems like a good idea to keep the series pages separate from the comic lists, that way if people want a brief overview without going through each comic, they can just look at the series page. I'll work on a template for the series pages that looks like the others. :I'll also get to work converting your comic pages, since there aren't that many at the moment. A good thing to note about the Comic Template is that it only works if the title of the page is written correctly, like: :Title Vol Volume# # :So if there's no Volume number for a series, we should just treat it as Volume 1. :Both the Character and Comic Templates are now installed, and I'll also put in buttons up at the top that will automatically put them into the edit box. (It's pretty handy). :Let me know if you run into any trouble converting things. :) Yay for unity! :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Republic Yea, sorry bout that, I knew they were wrong, but didn't want to get into fixing all 80 of them tonight. I was gonna fix them in the morning, but I appreciate you doing it. I plan on uploading most of those covers (for Republic and the other Star Wars one I didn't finish yet) tomorrow. Have a great evening! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ads Dude! Check this out, and leave your opinion. The more people that say they want it, the more likely we'll get it! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Copy Edit Yea, it gets automatically put in when there's no synopsis for a comic, or no history for a character. It pretty much means that there's no real info for the page, just the other little stuff possibly filled out. The easiest bot to use is the AutoWikiBrowser. Check it out here. You can use your own user name with it, but I made a new one (PeteparkerBot) so I know what I've actually done and what the bot has done. (Really, I control the bot, so I do it all, but it's all semantics, right?). Bots are usually used when you want to do the same thing over and over for a bunch of pages. Like what I've done so far? I only wish I've read more Dark Horse comics, I'd be able to actually add more content than just images and skeleton pages. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, yea, you don't log into wikipedia with it, so don't worry about a request. And, you're right, your wikia account here won't work on wikipedia because they're different companies. Here's what you do: :Download and install the program to where you can start it. You should see File and Options and such at the top. :Go to 'Options' then 'User and project preferences'. Pick a custom project, and fill in the site name under that. (darkhorse.wikia.com). :Then go to 'File' and 'Profiles'. Fill in your bot's User Name and password, then do the 'File' 'Login'. :Then you should be free to try it out! :BE VERY CAREFUL If used wrong, you can make A LOT of mistakes very fast. (which can be sometimes tough to fix). Luckily, there's not a lot of pages on here to mess up, so have fun! ;) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Admin? I know it's a bit early, but what do you think about putting me on as an admin over here? I pretty much already have a lot of the admin rights as a Wikia helper, but I feel like I'm abusing that title to do adminy stuff here. If you're still unsure about it, that's totally cool. Just wanted to let you know that I'm interested in it. Ever get the bot up and running? Thanks. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:41, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Woo! Sweet man! Did you get the bureaucrat spot? I like that main page you showed. The parts where it fades from a lighter blue to the darker around the edges is sweet! I'm pretty much the only editor on the Vertigo Comics Wiki, (which I plan on changing to the Vertigo Database), so I started playing with the skin there, so you can see how I'm a bit of a beginner when it comes to the colors thing. I was trying to make the vertigo wiki like the Vertigo website, so I'm still working on it. We might want to change the blue colors at the top right now to the same red that's in the header. Maybe change all the reds to the same that's on the Dark Horse website? I wouldn't want to use too much black and make the pages hard to read, but I think there's definitely some things we can do to make the skin look more fun. There are ways to make test skins and try them out, but I haven't been able to figure out the help pages yet. (This one, this one and ). You've seen the Spotlight Page, right? Do we qualify for all that? Plenty of fun stuff to add here, huh? Yay! I think this stuff is more fun than adding paragraphs of content. Isn't that weird? :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:42, 5 July 2008 (UTC)